


The Pain He Caused

by HadesCabinBoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Heartbreak, Insecure Michael, Jeremy Heere Makes Mistakes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Pain, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesCabinBoy/pseuds/HadesCabinBoy
Summary: Jeremy Heere gets a squip and it nearly ends Michaels life. Michael gets dragged through hell and back, he relapses badly.Im crap at writing summarys.





	The Pain He Caused

**Author's Note:**

> This story DOES include triggering content! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mijo means son in spanish and Mahal Kita means i love you in Filipino.

The Squip had taken over Jeremy Heeres life, his best friend Michael rarley ever came to school anymore. What did he care? He has Rich by his side. 

~no ones POV~ 

 

Michael Mell had sat in his room during yet another missed school day, a blade working deep gashes into his arm. One of his mothers knocked and he quickly covered his arm after wrapping it up. "Come in!" He yelled out hoarsely. "Lunch is ready, Mijo, come down when youre ready" she smiled before leaving. Michael quickly cleaned up his arm and went down stairs to eat, his face slightly paler than normal because of blood loss. His mothers smiled at him as they set his sandwhich down infront of him. " Here you go Mijo, your mother and i are going to the store." He nodded and took a bite of his sandwich, slowly. "Mahal Kita, Micha." His other mother said softly. "Mahal Kita, Mama.." he replied softly. His face showed disdain as his mothers left, he hated being alone. He finished up his sandwich and quickly went back to his room. His eyes were bloodshot and they had bags under ththeththem from his nights of falling asleep at 4 in the morning from crying himself to sleep as he yearned for his crush's touch which he can no longer have due to that damned squip. He fell back onto his bed and fell asleep to the thoughts of "Maybe i should just end it all...no one would care."


End file.
